


I trust you to save me

by FortheLoveofPlots



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortheLoveofPlots/pseuds/FortheLoveofPlots
Summary: Judy gets trapped but Don will never let anything hurt her.
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	I trust you to save me

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to an anonymous Tumblr prompt. I’m sorry anon that I took liberties with the prompt.

The Jupiter wasn’t designed for the climate of this unnamed planet. So two months after the Robinsons plus Don West and Dr. Smith crash landed there, Don was pretty much constantly repairing something.

He was tinkering inside a wall and listening to loud music through his earbuds. 

So at first he didn’t hear Penny and Will. All three Robinson children had been playing hide and seek while their parents were fixing a solar panel on the other side of the beach. Will had already found Penny. 

“Come on, Judy, it’s not funny,” yelled Penny. “We seriously can’t find you so come out and let us know you’re okay.” 

Then they’re both running around the Jupiter.

Will found Don and grabbed him by the shoulder. Words tumbled out of his mouth but Don couldn’t hear him so he took his ear buds out and asked him to start over.

“We were playing hide and seek but now we can’t find Judy. There’s only so many places she can be but she’s not there and I’m worried,” said Will quickly. 

Don’s heart rate increased but he didn’t want to scare Will.

“I know this ship so I know every space that could fit a human. We’ll find her,” he said as he abandoned his work.

He scans through all the Judy sized spaces on the ship in his brain, eliminating the truly obvious ones because Will and Penny would have already looked there.

“Did you check under the console on the bridge?”

“Yes.”

“The cooling duct?”

“Yes.”

“The secondary auxiliary vent?”

“Yes.”

Then it hit him.

“The tertiary debris vent,” he said as he took off at a sprint. 

The secondary auxiliary vent could definitely fit a person if they squeezed. The Robinson children hid there often enough. 

A switch on the bridge also opened the bottom of the secondary auxiliary vent so debris would fall into the tertiary debris vent. 

Don wasn’t sure she was there. He didn’t know how the vent could have possibly been opened. But if she was, it was very bad. The tertiary vent was much smaller than the secondary vent and it also wasn’t designed so air would flow through it. 

Worst of all, once filled with debris, the tertiary vent was designed not to open again until the debris could be ejected outside the ship.

Don reached the hangar where the secondary vent entrance was high on the wall. Stacked boxes allowed easy access to it. Will and Penny probably just peeked inside because there wasn’t any way to hide from the entrance of the vent. Except to get stuck in the tertiary vent. 

Don grabbed a drill and some wire cutters and crawled into the vent. 

He thought he heard crying and panicked breathing.

“Judy?” asked Don.

“Don! Don-I’m trapped and it’s so dark and I can’t breath and-“ she broke off as she began breathing rapidly again.

“Judy! It’s okay-I promise I will get you out of there very soon,” he said. Don tried to sound confident and calm. On the inside he was panicking. He needed to get to her. 

No response, just sobbing. 

He used the drill to quickly remove a small panel from the wall. 

“Judy, please listen to me. It’s going to be okay,” he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. 

Will and Penny crowded around the entrance to the vent. 

“Is she in there?” Will’s voice was tinny and distant.

“Yeah. I’m going to get her out really soon,” he said. 

Judy was still breathing really heavy. He knew if she didn’t calm down, she would only use up her air quicker. 

“Can you please do this with me? Breath in through your nose for four seconds, hold for seven, and then exhale for eight. Okay? We’re going to do it now,” said Don. 

He didn’t wait for a response, he just started. 

“Breath in 1-2-3-4,” he said. She sounded like she was maybe complying. “Hold 1-2-3-4-5-6-7 and exhale 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8.”

Since he couldn’t hear rapid breathing any more, he lead her through the exercise one more time. Meanwhile, he worked quickly to try to rewire the controls so the vent would open again.

“Don?” Judy asked.

“I’m here,” he said.

“I don’t want to die here but if I do-“ she began.

“Hey, no dying today,” said Don. “I’m really offended you don’t believe in my skills.”

“It’s hard to breath and I’m cold,” she said. 

“I know. I will get you out really soon, I promise,” he said. “Just hang on. Trust me. I will never let anything happen to you Judy. You have to trust me.”

There was a pause where the only sound was him working. He burnt his finger on a live wire but barely faltered.

“I trust you,” she said quietly. And then louder as if to comfort herself: “I trust you.”

“Okay good,” he said. “That’s good.” Another pause while he worked. 

“Don?” Judy said somewhat frantically. 

“Yeah I’m here,” he said. “I’m really close to getting you out I promise.”

“Can you keep talking?” she said.

“Yeah, of course, um I don’t know what to talk to you about,” he said.

“Anything,” she said. “Tell me about yourself.”

“I was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina but when I was eleven I moved to Mexico City,” he said. 

He told her that he had a pet techichi as a kid named Lupe, his favorite band was Queen, he learned how to take a car apart and put it back together before he could legally drive one. He told her that what he missed most about Earth was pizza, live music, new movies.

Periodically he would ask Judy to respond so he knew she was still okay.

“Don, I have to tell you something,” she began. Her voice sounded weak. 

“No! I’m not listening to anything you have to tell me because I swear I am not bullshitting you this time when I say that I am so close to getting you out.”

He really was. Or he hoped he was. He prayed this would work.

“But Don-“

“Damnit Judy,” he said. “You’re getting out and then you can tell me anything you want to. I’ll be all ears.”

“Okay, okay badass princess,” she said. 

Then Don was certain he had succeeded. He just needed to press these two wires together. 

“Okay, I’m going to open the vent and I’m going to fall on top of you okay? But then we’re going to get out of here,” he said.

He knew it might freak her out to suddenly be crushed more so he wanted to give her some warning. But he didn’t wait for a response to do it. 

The panel opened and Don fell on top of Judy. It couldn’t be helped.

She clutched at his shoulders and took in huge gulps of air. 

It was awkward to maneuver but Don helped Judy get back through the opening to the secondary vent.

When they reached the open space of the hangar, Judy clung to both of Don’s hands with her own but neither embraced. He knew she needed space. She cried. 

Penny and Will were already crying and they hugged each other. They wanted to hug Judy but they waited.

After a minute of everybody crying, Judy pulled Don in for a crushing hug and he wrapped his arms around her like he would never let her go. Penny and Will quickly joined the hug.

“You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re safe,” Don said softly into Judy’s hair, trying to convince himself as well as her. He almost lost her but he didn’t. She was alive and in his arms. 

____________

After Maureen and John got back, they fussed over Judy.

Don hovered for a while. 

Now it was evening and he was back in his quarters. He was laying on his bed exhausted but feeling too strung out to sleep.

There was a soft knock on his door.

“Come in,” he said as he sat up.

“Hi,” Judy said shyly as she let herself in. She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

“Hi,” he said lamely.

“I just wanted to-“ she began.  
“I thought-“ he said at the same time. They both chuckled.

“You go first,” he offered with a small smile.

“I wanted to thank you,” she said. “I could have died today but you saved me.”

“Of course I did,” he said because he didn’t know what else to say. 

“Because you’re family,” Judy said, looking intently into his eyes. “You’re a Robinson and Robinsons look out for each other.” 

“You think Maureen and John will finally agree to adopt me?” Don joked.

“You know,” she said. “You promised you would never let anything happen to me. In order to keep your promise, you’re going to have to come with us to Alpha Centauri.” 

“I don’t really think Maureen and John can adopt me at my age,” Don said.

“There’s more than one way into a family,” Judy said. “And I’m not leaving you behind. I-the thing I was going to tell you earlier was that I’m in love with you. I’m in love with you Don West.”

Don was absolutely stunned. Sure they had flirted before but he had never dared to hope she felt the same as he did. 

“Say something,” Judy said nervously. She bit her bottom lip. And that’s when Don lost it.

One arm wrapped around her waist, crushing her body against his, while his other hand cupped her face and brought her in for a searing kiss. 

It was rough and sloppy and Judy happily wrapped her arms around his neck and complied. They came up for air a minute later and Don pressed a soft, short kiss to her lips. 

“I love you Judy Robinson,” he said. 

Then they kissed softer and slower. Judy was in Don’s lap now, her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Don rubbed her back gently.

Then he moved to shower her with soft kisses: he kissed her cheek, her nose, her forehead, the top of her head, her temple.

“I will never let anything hurt you, Judy,” he said. “I almost lost you today. But I won’t let that happen again.” 

Judy melted into him.

“I trust you,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Smith trapped Judy but I didn’t know how to shoehorn that in. 
> 
> Please leave feedback, suggestions, or even prompts.


End file.
